In order to enhance the experience or benefit of drinking a consumable liquid, an additive or additives may be added to the consumable liquid. As is disclosed in Applicants' U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,705,490 and 6,705,491, additives may be dispensed from a reservoir in the closure of a consumable liquid container. In these two patents, after an additive from a reservoir in a closure is mixed with a consumable liquid, the consumable liquid is dispensed from the consumable liquid container directly through the closure. Thus there is no need to remove the closure from the container in order to consume the consumable liquid.
Examples of additives which can enhance appeal and value of a consumable liquid are various colorants. Many consumable liquids are clear but would be more marketable if in various colors, which for example are indicative of various flavors. Other examples of additives which can be added to consumable liquids are vitamins and other health related substances. Additives which enhance visuals, taste, flavor and other properties of a consumable liquid may also be dispensed from the reservoir in the closure.